wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Item
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Note that this page is automatically generated; editing it is pointless. To edit event descriptions, edit the entries in the alphabetical pages, e.g. Events/A, Events/B, etc. Changes there will be copied over to here within a few hours. Item related events Fired when the game attempts to autobind bind-on-equip items. Fired when a bag is closed ; arg1 : container ID Fired when a bag (NOTE: This is NOT fired for player containers, it's for those bag-like objects that you can remove items from but not put items into) is opened. ; arg1 : container ID Fired when a bags inventory changes. Bag zero, the sixteen slot default backpack, may not fire on login. ; arg1 : container ID Fired when a cooldown update call is sent to a bag ; arg1 : container ID (may also be nil, 00:47, 15 January 2007 (EST)) Fired when Enchanting an unbound item. Fired when the player attempts to equip bind on equip loot. Fires when the lock on a container or inventory item changes, usually from but not limited to Pickup functions to move items. * Usually fires in pairs when an item is swapping with another. * Empty slots do not lock. * GetContainerItemInfo and IsInventoryItemLocked can be used to query lock status. * This does NOT fire on ammo pickups. Fired when an item is pushed onto the "inventory-stack". For instance when you manufacture something with your trade skills or picks something up. ;arg1: the bag that has received the new item ;arg2: the path to the item's icon Fired when an items text begins displaying Fired when the items text has completed its viewing and is done. Fired when the item's text can continue and is ready to be scrolled. Fired when an item is in the process of being translated. Fired when the player must confirm an enchantment replacement. ; arg1 : enchantmentname ; arg2 : item name Fired when the player equips or unequips an item. This is also be called if your target, mouseover or party member changes equipment (untested for hostile targets). This event is also raised when a new item is placed in the player's containers, taking up a new slot. If the new item(s) are placed onto an existing stack or when two stacks already in the containers are merged, the event is not raised. When an item is moved inside the container or to the bank, the event is not raised. The event is raised when an existing stack is split inside the player's containers. If multiple slots are equipped/unequipped at once it only fires once now. However it still fires many times (potentially hundreds) while zoning or logging in. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity Fires whenever an item's durability status becomes yellow (low) or red (broken). Signals that the durability frame needs to be updated. May also fire on any durability status change, even if that change doesn't require an update to the durability frame.